MIMISAN
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Tetsuya selalu mimisan saat melihat Akashi.


" **MIMISAN"**

 **BY : AIZAWA REN**

Priiitt!

Peluit dibunyikan, tubuh-tubuh penuh keringat bergeletakan di lantai. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan latihan basket hari ini. Gara-gara nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga. Mungkin pepatah itu memang tepat disandingkan dengan kejadian ini. Gara-gara Kise Ryouta berselfie ria dengan para fansnya, semua anggota tim basket kena imbasnya. Berselfie tidak dilarang, asalkan tidak saat di tengah latihan. Tak ayal sang kapten yang tengah serius membacakan strategi perang jadi murka dan menambah porsi latihan jadi puluhan kali lipat. Selesai latihan ini, semua anggota tim berencana akan menculik si model berambut kuning, mengikatnya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam karung, kemudian dibuang ke sungai.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain termuda mereka, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan mata terpejam. Keringatnya mengalir deras hingga membasahi tubuh dan baju yang dipakai. Mulutnya menganga mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang sudah menjerit minta jatah. Sang kapten, yang juga merupakan sang kekasih, duduk di sampingnya. Menepuk-nepuk pipi kenyal sang pemuda baby blue yang basah karena keringat.

"Tetsuya… Masih hidup?" tanyanya asal.

"…Entahlah… Mungkin sudah mati… Aku mendengar suara malaikat maut…" jawabnya ngawur, masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Mau ditambah lagi hukumannya?" ancamnya dengan nada manis.

"Kalau Akashi-kun ingin aku benar-benar mati, silahkan…"

Akashi menempelkan botol minuman mineralnya ke pipi sang kekasih.

"Minumlah."

Kedua manik aquamarine terbuka perlahan, menatap sepasang rubi milik sang terkasih sesaat, lalu memaksa tubuh letihnya untuk bangun.

"Arigatou…" ucapnya, setelah menerima botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Akashi-kun tega sekali. Padahal cuma Kise-kun yang salah, kenapa semua jadi yang kena hukuman juga?" gerutunya, menyisakan sedikit air di botolnya.

"Kalau aku tidak menghukum Tetsuya, nanti aku disangka pilih kasih." Katanya sambil mengelap sudut bibir Tetsuya yang basah karena air yang dia minum.

"Bukankah seharusnya hanya Kise-kun yang dihukum…"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin sekali menambah porsi latihan kalian, kulihat kalian sudah cukup santai belakangan ini."

"Dasar kejam."

"Kejam tapi suka."

Tetsuya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kugigit lidahmu baru tahu rasa."

Spontan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akashi-kun benar-benar kejam." Protesnya dengan mulut yang masih dibungkam.

Akashi mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga segera mandi." Titahnya.

"Ha'i. Aku akan menyusul. Aku mau istirahat sebentar lagi."

Mengusap rambut lepek Tetsuya sebentar, Akashi berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum pada kekasihnya hingga tak terlihat lagi di penglihatannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Tetsuya merasa letihnya sudah berkurang, dia pun segera menyusul teman-teman yang lain untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Beberapa anggota tampak sudah selesai mandi dan pamit pulang, sepertinya tinggal Tetsuya seorang yang belum mandi. Dia harus cepat-cepat, tidak mau dikunci di gym karena dikira semua sudah pulang. Mencari handuk dan baju gantinya di locker, dia bergegas menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang kosong. Belum sempat tangan pucat Tetsuya meraih kenop pintu, pintu bilik di sebelahnya terbuka. Uap panas menguar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari bilik tersebut.

Deg!

Mata Tetsuya membelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akashi keluar hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kulitnya yang putih itu masih basah dan bersinar ditempa sinar lampu neon diatasnya. Kedua manik aquamarine Tetsuya mengikuti tetesan air dari leher jenjang Akashi, turun melewati dada bidangnya menuju perut dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna, semakin turun ke daerah 'V' – yang membuat Tetsuya meneguk ludah susah payah— kemudian meresap ke serat handuk di pinggang rampingnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Panggilan dari sang terkasih menariknya paksa dari lamunannya.

"E, eh?"

"Kau belum mandi? Nanti kau bisa demam dan kena flu lagi, Tetsuya. Cepat mandi." Titahnya.

"Ha, ha'i."

"Setelah mandi kau akan merasa segar kembali." Katanya, tangan kanannya menyibakkan poni basahnya ke belakang dengan sangat menawan—Tetsuya melihat ada aura bling-bling di belakangnya—membuat Tetsuya merona hebat.

"Tetsuya? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya, menyentuh kening Tetsuya, karena si mungil hanya terpaku dari tadi.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, kau demam?" sambungnya.

Tetsuya gelagapan, membuang pandangannya ke lantai di bawahnya, tapi malah menemukan pemandangan syur di depannya, area di bawah pusar Akashi yang berbentuk 'V' telah menggoda imannya, hingga dia harus meneguk ludahnya lagi dengan keras.

"A, a, aku mau mandi dulu!"

Pemuda mungil lari ke dalam bilik dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, menguncinya, lalu menyalakan shower. Sedangkan Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ada apa dengan pacarnya itu? Di dalam bilik, Tetsuya mengguyur tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. Lupa melepasnya gara-gara disuguhi pemandangan seorang Akashi yang dalam keadaan topless itu. Bahkan dipikirannya kini masih memutar gambar si pemuda merah dengan area 'V'-nya yang menggugah selera Tetsuya.

Menggugah selera? Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengguyurnya dengan shower agar pikiran itu hilang terbawa air yang mengalir ke selokan. Dia melihat air yang mengalir di lantai yang dipijaknya menuju saluran pembuangan itu berubah warna menjadi merah, dan bau anyir tercium di hidungnya. Dia mengusap hidung mancungnya, saat melihat telapak tangannya, ternyata hidungnya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

"Tetsuya, aku menunggumu di depan." Seru Akashi dari luar bilik.

"Ah, ya. Sebentar lagi aku selesai, Akashi-kun." sahutnya, segera melepas baju dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

.

Tetsuya sampai di rumahnya, dengan Akashi yang setia mengantar dan menunggunya hingga dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar…"

"Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini. Sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya cemas.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya teringat saat Akashi di kamar mandi. Dia pun segera menutup hidungnya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari lubang hidungnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Tetsuya?"

"T, tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa besok, Akashi-kun!" serunya sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

Akashi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kelakuan Tetsuya yang berubah menjadi aneh. Si merah mengendikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

Di balik pintu, Tetsuya memandang tangannya yang berlumuran dengan darah.

"Akashi-kun…"

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan lunglai di sepanjang koridor yang menuju kelasnya. Dia merasa lemas dan wajahnya semakin pucat karena darahnya yang banyak berkurang akibat mimisan yang di deritanya sepanjang malam tadi, kantung matanya juga terlihat sangat jelas karena tak bisa tidur. Hanya dengan membayangkan Akashi yang tanpa busana saja bisa membuatnya mimisan dan insomnia begini…

"Yo, Tetsu!" sapa Aomine Daiki.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yaampunwajahmumengerikansekali!" kagetnya sambil melompat ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi juga, Aomine-kun…"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kalau tidak sehat, jangan masuk sekolah. Kalau pingsan bisa repot."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Kurang tidur? Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan malam-malam?" tanyanya heran.

 _ **'Membayangkan Akashi-kun yang sedang telanjang.'**_

"PR. Banyak sekali." Jawabnya asal.

"O, begitu?" ujar Aomine paham.

"Tetsuya."

Deg!

Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak menoleh ke arah si pemanggil namanya.

"Akashi, tumben kau datang agak siang? Kesiangan gara-gara semalam mengerjakan banyak PR ya?" tanya Aomine kepo.

"PR? Kelasku tak ada PR hari ini."

"Eh? Tapi Tetsu bilang semalam dia mengerjakan PR sampai kurang tidur."

"Benarkah, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Tetsuya yang masih memunggunginya tak menyahut.

"Tetsuya? Apa hari ini ada PR? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Masih tak menyahut, Tetsuya ingin lari saja dari Akashi, dia belum siap bertemu Akashi hari ini.

"Tetsuya."

Grep!

Akashi menarik bahu Tetsuya hingga mereka saling berpandangan, yang malah membuat Tetsuya teringat lagi dengan tubuh polos Akashi yang masih basah. Sontak Tetsuya langsung menyumpat hidung mancungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"A, aku harus ke kelas sekarang!" seru Tetsuya, agak sumbang karena hidungnya masih disumbat.

"Kita bisa pergi bersama, seperti biasa." Ujar Akashi.

"Tidak! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

Tetsuya pun berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang kini tengah menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan raut keheranan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu." Kata Akashi.

"Daiki, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"E, tidak."

"Tentu saja, aku tampan seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa Tetsuya menghindari ketampananku?"

Aomine memutar matanya malas mendengar pernyataan narsis dari kaptennya tersebut.

Sedangkan Tetsuya masih melesat kencang dengan jari yang masih mencapit hidungnya, bukan menuju kelas seperti yang dikatakannya di depan Akashi tadi, melainkan menuju toilet laki-laki. Saat dua jari yang mengapit hidungnya dilepas, darah langsung mengucur deras dari lubang hidungnya dan jatuh di wastafel. Tetsuya langsung menyalakan keran air, mengalirkan air bercampur dengan darah menuju pipa pembuangan, lalu segera membasuh hidungnya agar bersih dari cairan beraroma anyir tersebut. Dia menatap wajahnya di cermin di depannya, penampilannya saat ini sudah tak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup.

"Akashi-kun… kenapa aku jadi begini saat melihatmu…" gumamnya.

.

Akashi menatap punggung kekasihnya yang duduk di bangku di depannya, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Tetsuya menghindarinya. Dia merasa berpakaian seperti biasa, dan tak ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Tak ada jerawat atau tahi lalat yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tampannya. Apa Tetsuya marah padanya? Tapi karena hal apa dia marah?

"Kuroko Tetsuya." panggil sensei.

"Ha'i, sensei?"

"Kerjakan soal nomor lima di papan tulis." Perintahnya.

"Ha'i."

Menggeser kursinya ke belakang, Tetsuya berjalan mantap menuju muka kelas. Tangan mungilnya menerima sebuah kapur putih dari sensei lalu mulai mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan sensei untuknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Tetsuya menyelesaikan soal matematika itu, hingga sensei memeriksa jawaban yang ditulis Tetsuya.

"Ya. Jawaban ini sudah benar semua, kalian bisa menyalinnya. Silahkan duduk, Kuroko."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Akashi tersenyum, ada rasa bangga saat melihat keberhasilanTetsuya-nya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya bukan termasuk murid yang begitu pintar, bahkan cenderung lemah terhadap setiap mata pelajaran. Namun dia selalu belajar dengan giat dan bersungguh-sungguh serta tak malu untuk bertanya pada orang yang lebih pintar, hingga akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus di setiap mata pelajaran. Akashi tersenyum pada Tetsuya yang tak sengaja bertatap mata dengannya, berharap bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatian Tetsuya. Namun pemuda mungil itu malah terlihat terkejut dan buru-buru duduk kembali di kursinya. Benar kan? Tetsuya menghindarinya karena suatu hal.

.

.

Ini tepat hari kelima Tetsuya menghindari Akashi. Membuat si pewaris tahta keluarga Akashi itu tersiksa lahir dan batin. Setiap bertemu, Tetsuya pasti langsung berlari sambil menyumpat hidungnya. Membuatnya berpikir kalau bau badannya mengganggu Tetsuya, hingga si mungil lari terbirit-birit untuk menghindarinya. Maka, hari ini Akashi membeli parfum baru, dikirim langsung dari Paris dengan harga yang fantastis. Disemprotkannya banyak-banyak ke seluruh tubuh dan bajunya. Dijamin Tetsuya pasti akan langsung nempel kayak perangko saat mencium aroma barunya. Di pintu gerbang, sesosok malaikat mungil bersurai baby blue menyapa indera penglihatan Akashi, membuatnya merasa segar kembali setelah kegalauan yang melandanya beberapa hari ini. Dia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut belahan jiwanya.

"Tetsuya…"

"Hoeek!"

"Eh?"

Tetsuya menutup hidungnya dengan dua tangan.

"Ya ampun, bau apa ini, Akashi-kun?" protesnya sambil menyumpat lubang hidungnya.

"Ini, parfum baruku. Dari Paris."

"Baunya menyengat sekali, aku sampai mual… Hooeekk!"

"Ini sangat wangi, lho."

"Jangan berani mendekatiku dengan wangi yang sangat keterlaluan ini, Akashi-kun."

Dan Tetsuya kembali berlari menjauhi Akashi yang kini hanya bisa diam membatu. Dia lupa kalau Tetsuya tidak suka dengan parfum dengan aroma yang terlalu kuat, bahkan parfum yang biasa dipakainya setiap hari adalah pilihan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Tetsuya…"

Dan Akashi pundung dengan sangat OOC.

.

Para murid sudah berkumpul di kolam renang dengan seragam renang masing-masing karena pelajaran berenang akan segera dimulai. Terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki tampak menggoda murid-murid perempuan yang terlihat malu-malu memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya dibalik pakaian renang. Di sisi lain, murid perempuan sibuk berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat melihat murid laki-laki yang diidolakannya memamerkan otot bisep dan otot perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Heh, Tetsuya tidak berniat memamerkan tubuh kerempengnya pada gadis-gadis itu. Tetsuya yang hanya duduk-duduk di tepi kolam sambil memainkan kedua kakinya di dalam air menghela napas lelah. Begitu banyak lelaki berotot dan kekar di sekelilingnya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang membuatnya mimisan. Tapi dengan hanya membayangkan Akashi memakai celana renang ketatnya, membuat wajah Tetsuya memanas dan sesuatu hampir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kau melamun, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah si penanya.

Deg!

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada otot perut dan pusar seseorang yang tepat di pelupuk matanya. Saat menengadahkan wajahnya, sepasang manik ruby menatapnya.

"A, Akashi-kun?" paniknya.

Tetsuya kembali menatap daerah perut Akashi yang tepat dihadapannya. Kaget, Tetsuya menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Saat akan berlari menghindari Akashi, kaki Tetsuya terpeleset oleh lantai yang licin dan membuat tubuh mungilnya limbung. Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya akan jatuh ke dalam kolam berusaha menggapai tangan kekasihnya, namun karena Tetsuya seakan menolak ditolong olehnya akhirnya tangan Akashi hanya meraih angin.

Jleguurr!

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Tetsuya ke dalam air, beberapa murid lelaki juga sedang melakukan atraksi dengan melompat dari sebuah papan dari jarak yang cukup tinggi.

Jleguurr!

Salah seorang murid tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Tetsuya yang masih berada di dalam air, Tetsuya yang memang tak mahir berenang pun akhirnya tak bisa bergerak, pandangannya semakin mengabur dan dadanya terasa sakit. Tubuh mungilnya terus jatuh ke dasar kolam yang kedalamannya lebih dari dua meter tersebut. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Tetsuya melihat wajah Akashi yang terlihat sangat cemas sambil mengulurkan tangan berusaha untuk meraihnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap seiring dengan napasnya yang semakin tercekat.

 _ **'Akashi-kun…'**_

.

.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, begitu juga dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain saat mencoba menggerakkannya.

"Ngh…" lenguhnya.

"Tetsuya? Kau mendengarku?"

Tetsuya menatap sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…"

"Di mana…" tanyanya saat mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing.

"Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit." Jawab Akashi.

"Rumah sakit…"

"Hn. Kau pingsan hampir satu jam. Jadi aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Pingsan?"

Tetsuya mengingat kejadian di kolam renang sekolah, dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam air lalu ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya hingga dia tenggelam ke dasar kolam.

"Tadi aku tenggelam…" lirihnya.

"Kau sudah ingat? Kau membuatku cemas."

"Hn. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun…" sesalnya.

"Ssst. Sudahlah. Yang penting tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu…"

Kepala biru muda dielus pelan, Tetsuya menutup matanya karena merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Akashi padanya. Tubuhnya juga masih terasa sangat lemas tak bertenaga… dia ingin tidur sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya lagi.

Bayangan Akashi yang hanya memakai handuk putih di pinggang menghantuinya. Bahkan sekarang bayang-bayang Akashi sedang menggodanya dengan pose-pose panas seperti seorang model hot profesional.

" _ **Tetsuya~~ Aku akan memuaskanmu, sayang…"**_

Aquamarine-nya membelalak, napasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Akashi yang sedang menunggui Tetsuya di sampingnya tersentak saat melihat si Biru tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?" tanya Akashi cemas.

"A, Akashi-kun?" kagetnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Tangan Akashi akan membelai kepala Tetsuya, namun bocah Aquarius itu malah menghindar. Tubuhnya semakin dipepetkan di kepala ranjang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun. Tolong, pergilah."

"Kenapa denganmu? Tetsuya?"

Akashi semakin mendekat, Tetsuya menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Raut wajah Akashi mengeras, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Tetsuya yang terus menghindarinya beberapa hari ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau menghidariku, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak… menghindari Akashi-kun." elaknya, membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau menghindariku. Kau selalu menutup hidungmu saat bertemu denganku. Ada apa?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong, aku mau istirahat, Akashi-kun."

"Lihat mataku saat bicara denganku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya bersikeras untuk tidak menatap sang kekasih dan melepaskan capitannya dari hidung karena takut darah akan keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dia kembali berbaring di ranjang dan mencoba melupakan keberadaan Akashi.

"Tetsuya. Tatap aku."

Tetsuya menutup matanya semakin erat.

"Tetsuya."

Si baby blue masih menutup mata dan mulutnya, mengabaikan Akashi yang sudah menggeram karena kesal dengan kelakuannya.

Grep!

Dua tangan ditawan di atas kepala biru muda, Tetsuya terkejut hingga tak sadar membuka kedua mata birunya.

"Akashi-kun apa yang—"

Tetsuya melihat bola mata sebelah kiri Akashi berubah menjadi keemasan, menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Dia segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata si emperor. Satu tangan Akashi yang bebas meraih dagu Tetsuya, memaksanya untuk saling menatap.

"Katakan, Tetsuya. Apa aku membuat kesalahan hingga kau tak mau melihatku lagi?" tanyanya, suara berat dan terdengar berbahaya. Tanda seorang Akashi sedang menahan emosi.

Bibir ranum masih mengatup rapat.

"Kalau memang aku telah melakukan kesalahan, tolong ingatkan aku. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu."

Tetsuya meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Akashi yang meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Tetsuya? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Deg!

"A, aku…"

' _ **Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Aku sangat mencitaimu!'**_

Bayangan Akashi yang menunjukkan tubuh polosnya menari-nari di kedua mata Tetsuya saat bocah itu menatap Akashi. Pikirannya sudah kotor, Tetsuya sudah bukan bocah polos lagi! Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hampir keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Le, lepaskan. Akashi-kun, lepaskan tanganku!" rontanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Kepala Tetsuya hampir meledak, dia sudah tidak kuat. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa mimisan lagi.

"Tolong, lepaskan. Akashi-kun, aku mohon! Lepaskan!"

"Jelaskan dulu padaku."

"Lepas…"

Tetsuya semakin panik saat dia mencium aroma anyir dari dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Tetsuya. Jelaskan. Padaku."

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diriku!" teriaknya.

Kedua manik Akashi membola. Tanpa diminta, Tetsuya melanjutkan.

"Sejak aku melihat Akashi-kun setengah telanjang waktu itu, aku selalu berpikiran kotor tentang Akashi-kun! Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Akashi-kun yang seperti itu saat bertemu dengan Akashi-kun! Setiap aku membayangkan Akashi-kun sedang menggodaku dengan tubuh telanjang Akashi-kun, aku selalu mimisan…" jelasnya setengah berteriak.

Cengkeraman tangan Akashi terlepas saat melihat setetes darah mengucur dari salah satu lubang hidung Tetsuya.

"Lihat. Lihat kan? Aku mimisan. Karena aku baru saja berpikiran kotor tentang Akashi-kun…" Katanya, menunjukkan darah yang menetes di telapak tangan pucatnya, Akashi memberikan beberapa lembar tissue dan membantu mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku... Aku selalu mimisan setiap mengingat Akashi-kun. Apa mungkin aku alergi Akashi-kun?" wajah itu terlihat sendu.

Keduanya terdiam, hanya deru angin dari AC di atas ranjang yang terdengar. Si Biru masih sibuk mengusap darah dengan tissue.

Pluk!

Kedua aquamarine membulat, lalu mendongak untuk melihat tangan Akashi yang menepuk kepalanya. Safirnya melihat senyuman tulus di bibir sang kekasih. Kedua matanya kembali normal, ruby yang indah.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak alergi terhadapku." Ujarnya.

"Lalu kenapa aku begini…" lirihnya, menyumbat lubang hidung dengan gulungan tissue.

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi justru memeluknya. Lembut.

"Akashi-kun?"

Masih tak menjawab, Akashi sedang menikmati aroma manis dari tubuh kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa menit, si Merah baru melepaskannya. Dia menatap si mungil, lalu mengusap darah mimisan yang sudah hampir berhenti keluar dari hidung Tetsuya.

"Dasar kau ini…"

"Hn?"

"Sikapmu beberapa hari ini yang menghindariku membuatku sangat tersiksa, tahu." Katanya.

"…Akashi-kun…"

"Kupikir bau badanku ini yang mengganggumu sampai kau selalu menyumpat hidungmu saat bertemu denganku."

"Akashi-kun tidak bau. Aku suka aroma tubuh Akashi-kun…" ujarnya malu-malu, dan mendapat hadiah cubitan gemas di kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku, Tetsuya. Jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendirian. Kau punya aku sekarang. Dan jangan menghindariku lagi, aku sangat tersiksa tanpamu."

"Akashi-kun…"

Tetsuya mengangguk paham.

Beberapa menit kemudian mimisan Tetsuya sudah berhenti. Tetsuya menatap ragu kedua ruby Akashi.

"Akashi-kun." panggilnya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Maaf…"

"Untuk?"

"Aku sudah menghindari Akashi-kun tanpa alasan yang jelas beberapa hari ini. Harusnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang masalah yang menimpaku. Maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

"Tetsuya tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti keadaan Tetsuya. Sekarang aku bahagia karena sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya."

"…Dan lega karena ternyata tubuhku ini tidak bau." Candanya kemudian, Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. Kedua pipinya merona saat tertawa, dan Akashi menyukai wajah manis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti keadaanku, Akashi-kun."

"Hn. Tetsuya harus lebih membiasakan diri sekarang."

"Membiasakan diri dari apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Melihat tubuh telanjangku."

.

.

"Eeehh!?"

Tetsuya kembali buru-buru menutup hidungnya, wajahnya sudah semerah rambut sang kekasih yang kini terkekeh melihat responnya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Mau kutunjukkan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil berpura-pura hendak membuka bajunya.

Tetsuya segera menghentikan tangan Akashi.

"Jangan! Akashi-kun berniat membunuhku? Aku sudah terkena anemia akut…"

Akashi tertawa geli, lalu meraih tubuh si mungil untuk didekapnya.

"Aku bercanda, Tetsuya…" ujarnya, menyesap aroma sampoo vanilla yang dipakai Tetsuya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung tegap si Merah, kedua matanya ikut terpejam menikmati perlakuan lembutnya.

' **Sepertinya aku mau mimisan lagi…'**

Tamat

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca...^^


End file.
